


Act III

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Derek, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: There's something about wintertime that makes EVERYONE forget their inhibitions.  
(Set in the same continuity as The Deeds of Unrighteous Men)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING
> 
> also I know I'm fucking with continuity in canon here buttttt I don't really care. This series of fics exist to serve only one, smutty purpose.

            Derek can’t help but marvel at the fact that he can actually move, much less walk.  His legs are sore, his back is sore, even his fingers.

            God _damn_ if it hasn’t been worth getting to this point.

            Early January snow falls outside the windows, coating his pains in frost and good, clean cold, the third time it’s happened in as many weeks.  The cold’s been an excellent excuse to nest for a while, his house an open door for the pack that he’s been carefully building.  Ten wolves so far, with Derek as acting Alpha.  The years since Scott had come to power (and then subsequently stopped fighting Derek altogether) had been relatively quiet.  Derek loves that his house smells like wolves, humans, and others.  It puts him in mind of when he still had a family, had that closeness and warmth constantly surrounding him.

            It’s different now, but good different.  Of course there’s a large part of him that aches for his brothers and sisters that were lost, and even though Cora has returned from the dead and lives just the same as Derek, she’s a reminder in her own ways as well.  Whatever – things are actually turning up for once, and in a quicker fashion than Derek had dared hope in a very long time.  He knows he should be focused on the happiness that having a pack again brings, truly – but he knows that in his heart of hearts, right at this moment, his happiness flows from one source.

            That explains why he’s got this almighty, whole body pleasant ache.

            Derek finally makes his journey down the stairs, his bare feet covered by the overlong legs of his pajama pants.  It’s past nine now, the first time he’s been downstairs since last night.  The dinner dishes are still on the table, remnants of last night’s filet mignon and scalloped potatoes clinging to what Derek considers his best china.  That’s what had brought him down, actually, the slightly rotten smell.  He hadn’t wanted to leave the soft warmth of the bed, nor his bedmate.

            Jackson’s quite the little space heater in this chilly weather, something Derek’s eternally grateful for.

            There’s no one else here right now except himself and Jackson, Derek having specifically told the other pack members that the house was off-limits for a week.  Jackson hadn’t been able to get away from school until the day after Christmas (much to Derek’s disappointment and Jackson’s surprise) and there isn’t a moment to waste, not when Jackson will have to leave again in ten days.  So far, Derek’s goal of spending as much time as possible sans clothing with him is going extremely well.

            He loads the dishwasher, wishing he’d put a shirt on before coming down.  Without the pack in it, his big old house tends to get cold and stay cold.  It feels like his nipples could cut diamonds right now, something Derek doesn’t want to test.  His chest is covered in bite marks and bruises from Jackson’s mouth, completely unable to contain his passion for Derek’s pecs in check – like Derek’s going to complain.  He almost goes for the refrigerator for a little ice to put on them but decides against it, knowing full well it would just get him hot and bothered again.  Frankly, Jackson’s ass has taken enough abuse for one day.  Week.  Whatever.

            Derek doesn’t realize he’s half-smiling until he catches his reflection in the countertop’s surface.  Christ, how many times has he stood around with a goofy-ass grin in the last three years?  Probably far more than he ever had before in his life, on reflection.  It’s okay, more than okay even.  Jackson’s made him an extremely happy if almost uncontrollably horny man in the meantime.  Even his wolf has grown completely around and adapted to Jackson’s presence.

            “Son of a bitch,” Derek mutters to himself.  What had started as just a rough, nasty, physical affair had blossomed exponentially.  When he makes the effort to talk to Jackson at least three times a week when he’s at school, Derek knows he’s not fooling anyone.  He’s ridiculously, completely, grudgingly-but-not-really in love with Jackson. Saying “I love you” to him makes Derek feel like he’s full of warm slush, every time.  What surprises him most is how _he_ feels.  Love wasn’t exactly high on the list of emotions Derek was expecting to feel again in his life.

            When a fork clatters to the floor off of a plate, it jolts him from his thoughts and puts him back in the kitchen. Fuck scraping the dishes off any more than he has to – he’s got coffee to make and an insanely gorgeous boy to get back to.

            “Couldn’t have made that any louder, could you?”

            Derek bends up from loading the dishwasher, his heart slowing down so much he loses his breath.  “You’re the reason for it.”  Derek adds another plate and then stops to admire for a moment.

  Jackson’s wearing pajama pants as well, no shirt so that his nipples and nipple piercings are easily the most visible thing in the room, and a sleepy expression that indicates he slept _extremely_ well.  Jackson’s also filled out a little more over the last couple years, his shoulders broader and his chest bigger – but he’s still a twink, through and through.  He doesn’t shave his chest hair any more and while it’s never going to be as thick as Derek’s, he’s still got a great deal of delicious fuzz.  For the last week he’s not bothered to take care of his face either so there’s scruff everywhere, accentuating that already model-worthy jaw.  His hair’s a little longer so it sort of crests at the top and flops over, and his ears are pierced.  Basically, the sort of guy who can bring home anyone he wants to every night of the week.

            Except he doesn’t, because he’s Derek’s now, solid as steel and as true a bond if they were actually mated.

            “How could I possibly be the cause when I just got here, huh?”  Jackson stretches his arms above his head to work out the knots, pulling his abs tight and his treasure trail up.  Derek nearly drops the fork again and licks his lips.  They just spend a wild night of passion together and already he wants to fuck him again, right here in the kitchen.

            “Because, I was thinking about you.”

            “Mmm.”  Jackson bites his lip at Derek and walks over to him, tracing an index finger over his shoulders and collarbone.  “Which time?”

            “Not _that._ ”  Derek closes the dishwasher up and pulls Jackson to him all the way, not an inch of daylight between them.  “Just you in general.”

            “What about me, then?”  Jackson’s moving in for the kill, knowing Derek’s already very easy prey.  “Because your dick is giving me one specific idea of what’s on your mind right now.”  Jackson’s right hand slides down Derek’s belly and into the waistband of his pants, offering laughably little resistance to Jackson’s invasion. 

            “Just… how far we’ve come.”  Derek doesn’t pretend to be ashamed over how breathless Jackson makes him, not anymore.  “About how ridiculously horny I still am after three orgasms last night.”

            “Four if you count the one at midnight the day before.”  Jackson hasn’t gotten around to kissing him just yet, more interested in watching himself take Derek apart.  “I inspected the damage this morning – my ass _hurts._ ”

            “Says he who goes to bed mad if he doesn’t get my knot.”  Derek groans as Jackson squeezes the base of his dick, bringing him to full mast.  “But I’m not complaining.”

            “I know, babe.  Just think we ought to cool it for a day before you stick a fucking telephone pole in me again.”  With that, Jackson finally closes the gap and kisses Derek, leading the kiss where _he_ wants it to go.  He’s pushy and demanding with it, shoving his tongue in Derek’s mouth and using all of his body weight to keep him firmly in place against the counter.  Derek growls low in his throat, getting his hands on Jackson’s sexy hips and bearing down with his nails, knowing full well that Jackson will wear those marks with pride until they fade.  Handling that sort of roughness is an odd point of pride for him, and Derek will stroke his ego all he wants.

            Jackson gets Derek’s cock out of his pants and points it upwards, stroking him slowly so that a fat glob of precome coats his fingers and then gets spread all over his head.  “Are we still allowed blowjobs, or is your jaw sore too?”

            “Knot my mouth again and we’ll be going to the emergency room – but anything else is on the table.”  Jackson looks towards the dining room, knowing full well that the fifteen-seat table in there is far more adequate for messing around on than the one here in the kitchen.  “I’ll trade you a rimjob for waffles.”

            Derek pulls Jackson back to him for another hungry kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue, biting his lip – all of the things Jackson likes.  He knows that if he messes with his nipples they won’t move – so he pushes him away just as suddenly and drags Jackson to the dining room, not even wincing as he lays down on the cold wooden surface of the table and raises his hips so that Jackson can take his pants off.

            Jackson does the same and once he’s got Derek’s legs spread, stops to look, a huge smile lighting up his face. “Jesus _Christ_ you’re wet.”

            Honestly, Derek hadn’t even felt himself start to leak.  It happens so often around Jackson that he doesn’t pay it much attention until Jackson has his tongue or fingers in his ass – but he feels it now, the strong, musky smell of arousal hitting him full force.  “And this is a surprise… how?”

            Jackson doesn’t even dignify him with a response, just drops his own pants and squats down, wrapping his arms around the tops of Derek’s thighs and yanking him forward.  Derek grabs hold of the table’s edge, barely having time to adjust before Jackson’s sucking his balls into his mouth – _hard._

For a moment, Derek’s vision whites out, the warm, wet feeling of Jackson’s mouth too much for him to adjust to in any sort of quick fashion.  Even if Jackson is the one servicing, he’s very much in control, and Derek knows it.  Sweat breaks out over Derek’s body in spite of the coolness of the air, his nipples getting even harder.  He can feel his knot swelling, clenched around nothing as Jackson move further down and licks over Derek’s perineum, adding his fingers to the mix and making Derek shake.

            “You… you’re evil.”  Derek gets enough control of himself to let go of the table with his right hand and stroke his cock, fascinated by watching his foreskin slide up and down over his precome-slicked head.  “You gonna do what you promised or  just tease all day?”

            “Not that kind of girl, Derek – I’m gonna make you work for it.”  He can’t see Jackson’s pleased expression but he can definitely hear it in his voice – and Jackson absolutely is that kind of girl, dammit.  Derek knows he can’t wait that long before he’s tongue deep in his hole.

            Jackson rakes his nails up the underside and around Derek’s thighs as he resumes his hold on him, making Derek try to squirm away.  He’s probably dripping slick onto the table by now, just from that little massage.  Once Jackson actually-

            He’s there. Holy _shit_ he’s there. 

            Jackson doesn’t hold back, not now anyway.  He knows full well just how quickly and how far gone Derek is, and Derek does his best to push his ass against that sinful tongue.  Jackson’s having none of it, not when he’s driving.  He nips the inside of Derek’s left thigh and mouths “good boy” against his skin before going back to his hole, licking slow and strong.

            “Fuckin’ swear no one eats ass like you, baby.”  Derek closes his eyes and lets himself get stupid on it, the feeling of his hand on his dick and Jackson’s tongue burying in him.  God knows how many times Derek has imagined and acted out this scenario with Jackson, just letting himself go and be eaten out wherever the notion takes them.  He fucking loves it, loves that Jackson is so eager to please and indulge him.

            Precome leaks continually from the end of his dick, matching the wetness from his hole.  His knot’s so swollen that it makes his cock even bigger than it is – already he can see the end, another orgasm that’s going to leave him coated and trembling.  He rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock, trying to get himself there faster.

            “C’mon Jackson, so fuckin’ close…”  Derek tries to pull on Jackson’s body with his heels – only Jackson’s got him locked tight.  Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ he wants to come so badly, just needs a final little push.

            Jackson reaches around to tug his balls and that’s it, Derek blows so hard and thick two shots fly right past his head, surprished he’s even _capable_  of producing right now.  The rest lands from chin to navel, thick, white lines right up the middle of his body.  His toes curl, his body tightens, and Jackson keeps going right on through it, not letting up until Derek’s stopped shaking and is so flushed he swears he can see the steam rising from his body.

            “Holy… holy _fuck._ ”  Derek can’t stand, no, correction – doesn’t want to.  He wants to lie right here on this table and die from bliss, even if he wouldn’t get to be eaten out any more.

            Jackson stands and smacks Derek’s thigh.  “Hey – I’m still boned up over here.”  He’s right – Jackson’s dick is hard as a rock, precome dripping in a long stream right down to the floor.  Derek smirks, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be capable of that on his own after last night.  Look like Jackson’s been good about taking the fertility regimen packs use during heats to ensure success.  It works spectacularly well on humans, most of all Jackson.

            Derek scoops up some of his come and tastes it, looking Jackson dead in the eye.  “Well come up here and do something about it.” 

            Jackson gets up on the table and straddles Derek’s stomach, gathering up some of his come to help lube his dick.  Every vein stands out, pulsing as Jackson pushes himself towards climax.  Derek starts to bone up again just watching him but he keeps his hands on Jackson’s hips, rubbing the sharp juts of bone and muscle. 

            “I’m gonna fucking _come-“_

Jackson comes like a shotgun, spraying everywhere above and around Derek, hitting him in the face six times before the rest finishes on his chest, making his already damp chest hair stick even more to his chest.  He watches Jackson’s eyes roll back in his head, his nipples hard little peaks that look like they’re going to push his piercings right out.

            This is one of those times Derek badly wishes he had a camera to record the two of them because holy _shit_ Jackson’s beautiful when he blows his load.

            Immediately, Jackson’s licking at his face and chest, wanting to taste them mixed together.  Derek does what he can to help but pinned as he is, he’s still at Jackson’s mercy.  That’s fine, really and truly.

            “Gonna keep you naked all day, babe.”  Derek’s mouth is right against Jackson’s, their tongues laving over each other.  “Wanna see that hot fuckin’ body as much as I can.”

            Jackson kisses his agreement to him, leaning Derek back down against the table and reaching between his legs to feel up his hole more.  “Just one thing I wanna ask you, Derek.”

            “’M all ears.”

            “Danny’s in town for the rest of the week and were it anyone else, I wouldn’t ask – but I wanna fuck him with you.  I know you’re anxious to…”

            “Be mated?”  Just mentioning it makes Derek’s skin tingle, the idea of Jackson being completely _his,_ a mating bite in his shoulder… fuck, he’s fully hard again.  That’s fine – this table’s starting to feel awfully comfortable.

            “Yeah – and I want to do that.  With you.  And him.”  Jackson’s normally bold and forward about what he wants – it’s what makes him such a good switch, when he wants to be.  “Can we?”  His sheepish expression honest to God makes Derek’s heart beat a little slower.

            The thought of both Danny and Jackson in the same bed as him is a powerful image, the two of them sliding their mouths over his cock and getting their lips all sticky with precome sounds like a very, very good idea, never mind that he just came his brains out – again.

            “Fuck, do it Jackson, whatever you need to in order to convince him.  Hell, you want to sleep with him again, that’s okay too.”  Derek long ago ceded that part of Jackson’s heart always has and will belong to Danny.  The two of them going to different colleges had been rough on Jackson and Danny both – but they’re still as good of friends as ever.  Pack is pack but Derek misses that part of his life, just having a friend.  Jackson’s great but… he’s Jackson.

            “You do know that when we do that, it’s just bro sex, right?  I swear it’s different from sex with you.”  Jackson reassures him with a kiss and slides off the table, bringing Derek up with him.

            “And bro kisses?  Bro blowjobs?”  Derek follows him into the kitchen, leaving their mess for later. He kind of likes the house smelling like sex, anyway.

            “You missed a chance for bro-jobs there but since your dick is huge, I’ll let it slide.”  Jackson starts getting out stuff for waffles, intent on making Derek hold up his end of the bargain.

            “That the only reason?”  Derek pulls Jackson back to him and nuzzles his neck, letting his scent be rubbed further all over his skin. “Because I’m sure there are more than that.”

            “Fine – I love you, how about that?”

            Derek can’t say it back, because it’s only the fourth time he’s ever said it to him.  He just stands there, holding Jackson and swaying gently back and forth on legs that still feel like jelly.

            Jackson turns for a kiss, making Derek look at him.  “You don’t have to say it back, if you can’t.”

            Derek smiles a little more and closes his eyes, arms tight around Jackson’s body.  “I do, Jackson, just…”

            “Yeah, I know.”  Jackson brings Derek’s hands to his lips and kisses each knuckle.  “Tell you what – I’ll go get a cloth to wipe you down while you start the batter.”

            Derek’s still in the exact same spot when Jackson comes back, fiddling with a dish towel and wondering exactly how he turned into such a bleeding heart.

            Oh yeah – the mouthy blonde who just talked him into a raunchy threesome.  That’s how.

___

            There’s honestly no reason for Jackson to be nervous.  He knows exactly where he is, why he’s here, and who he’s meeting.  Hell, Paolo had greeted him by name and told him his drink was on the house tonight, which says a lot about just how long it’s been since Jackson has set foot in his restaurant.  He and Danny have been here a million times before, ever since they were old enough to say the name without help.

            So why does it feel like the walls of St. Cecelia’s Pizza and Eatery are closing in on him?

            It had been a little surreal to step into his own home after being so long away at Derek’s – he’d spend Christmas and the day after with his parents but then they’d gone to see Jackson’s grandmother in Sacramento, leaving Jackson to look after things in Beacon Hills.  That part had been fine; check the locks and cameras, wash any dishes he uses, and keep robbers out.  No big deal.  No, what he’s doing now is making his stomach turn backflips and causing his veggie calzone to taste like chalk in his mouth.

            He stops with his fork halfway to his mouth when Danny arrive, brushing snow off of his shoulders and shaking his now long, silky hair from his beanie.  Holy _shit_ Danny’s grown even more into himself, and Jackson will freely admit he’s attracted.

            _Very_ attracted.

            “What’s the matter, Jackson – afraid some stranger’s gonna take you home tonight?”  Danny’s wearing this huge, bright grin as he steps into the hug Jackson’s offering, smelling like his usual Armani cologne and the clean tinge of snow.  Jackson lingers a moment longer then necessary but doesn’t quite let go of him when he steps back.

            “If you’re that stranger the answer his yes.”  Jackson returns his smile and when they both lean in for a kiss, he’s not in the least bit taken aback.  Out of all the guys that have been in his life, only Derek and Danny are neck and neck for most kisses.  The two are different enough that Jackson can compartmentalize _why_ he’s kissing either one at the same time.

            Danny breaks it off right before Jackson has his chance to get his tongue in his mouth.  “Don’t you think that should be considered trespassing?”

            Jackson scoffs and sits back down.  “I think Derek would honestly let me go if you wanted me – he knows that.  He explained it in terms of bonds and shit once – I just happened to have his dick in my mouth at the time so I don’t remember the whole lecture.”

            Danny bites his lower lip and then licks over it, showing Jackson his tongue piercing he got last year.  “Keep talking like that and I might ask you to recreate the situation with _me_.”

            It’s been a while – and a long one at that – since Jackson has had Danny in his mouth but he’s sure that he’d have no problem whatsoever making muscle memory work for him.  “That’s actually why I asked you here tonight rather than talk over the phone.”

            “Oh?”  Danny leans forward, a smile quirking up the corners of his lips.  Dammit, he’s making those big brown eyes work for him too.  “My car’s still warm, if you wanna go have a quickie in the backseat.”

            “No, no, it’s… it’s more than that.  A lot more, actually.”  Jackson takes Danny’s hands in his own and removes his gloves, revealing warm, strong fingers that Jackson’s fit almost perfectly as they twine together.  “And before you ask, Derek already knows about this.  Hell, he encouraged it.”

            “Us having another round for old time’s sake?”  God, Jackson can still remember every single detail of his best friend’s body like it was yesterday, absolutely believing that time and past boyfriends have left him unchanged.  “That’s awfully generous of him.”

            “Yeah, I have permission to do pretty much whatever I want to with you – but we want to have a threesome.  With you specifically.”

            Danny’s shapely, gorgeous eyebrows raise so high that Jackson may as well have asked for his firstborn.  “Tell me this isn’t a dream and it’s actually happening – a threesome?”

            “Yeah.  As in the the three of us, hot, naked, sweaty, dripping bodily fluids everywhere.”  Jackson’s starting to get turned on by just the image of all three of them railing each other, making so loud a racket that the snow falls off the roof.  “You in?”

            “I mean… Jackson, that’s… really kind of incredible but…”

            “But what?”

            Time to lay on the charm.  Or blowjobs.  Whatever.  Jackson rubs the inside of Danny’s calf with his right foot, licking his lips and making sure he dials the intensity of his eyes up to eleven.  “Don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about it, Danny.”  Jackson lowers his voice, quickly checking to make sure no one is in earshot.  “You stuffing my ass while you watch Derek knot my mouth, switching places and making a fucking mess of me.  I’ve deleted enough of your browser history to know, Danny – you like it nasty.”

            Danny squirms, obviously aroused and maybe a little more confounded than necessary.  “Would I have to use a condom?  It’s been a while since I was tested, and the last thing I want is for you to get sick…”

            “Don’t have to worry – Derek’s got enough ‘herbal remedies’ that that’s the least of my concern.”  Jackson picks up Danny’s hand and licks the salt off of it from where he’s been messing with his calzone.  “At least think about it?  I know it’s been a while since you got any, and after things with Stiles fell through…”

            Jackson’s honestly surprised that lasted as long as it did.  Stiles and Scott got engaged three months ago, to absolutely no one’s surprise.  Good for them, at least. 

            Danny blows out his breath, watching Jackson’s tongue move over his fingers.  “You drive a hard bargain, you know that right?”

            “What bargain?  I wasn’t asking you to trade or do… anything.”  Jackson’s got him now, bang, shot right through the chest.  Danny might be a charmer and schmoozer but when he’s the one being seduced, he’s as sweet and shy as can be.

            Danny’s throat bobs as Jackson starts to fellate his middle and index fingers, lips parted and wet.  “I walked here, so if you’re okay with driving me the two minutes back to my place…”

            Jackson lets his fingers go and hands him his keys.  “Go get her warmed up – I’ll be there in a minute.”

            Danny’s “walking with a massive boner” dance is a delight, and his reddened cheeks make it all the more entertaining.  Jackson overtips the checkout girl and follows Danny in short order, finding him in the passenger seat already buckled up and rubbing himself through his jeans.

            “Don’t overdo it, Danny – gotta save something for me to take care of.”  Jackson’s hand slides down over his thigh and finds the end of Danny’s cock, squeezing with his fingers and extracting a hiss from his friend.  “Unless you’d prefer to relieve pressure before we get to your place…”

            “Oh, I definitely want you to do it.”  Danny gives Jackson a smile that’s awfully close to dreamy and their hands up to his knee.  “I’d love to see what you’ve learned in more time with Derek.”

            Jackson ponders what exactly he _has_ picked up from Derek and shrugs.  “Nothing I didn’t already know in high school – but my ass can stretch a lot further now.”

            The sound Danny makes is half between a moan of surprise and anticipation, leading Jackson to another possibility for when he gets both of them in bed together – contrary to rumor, he’s never actually been double penetrated.  Surely between Danny and Derek, that could happen, right?

            Once in Danny’s driveway they’re out of the car before they’ve even had time for snow to get on them, Danny’s parents away at a dinner party for the evening – it’s just as well because as soon as they’re in the door, they’re grabbing for each other.  Jackson barely has time to take his coat before Danny’s pinning him against the door for a kiss, hunger making him aggressive in a way Jackson understands all too well.

            “Swear if you growl at me I’d think I was back at Derek’s place.”  Jackson goads him with a grin and Danny goes right for his mouth, crashing their lips together and God, it’s exactly like Jackson remembers.  Danny tastes sweet and warm, inviting in a way that Derek isn’t – Danny can’t hide that from him.  He’s a completely different lover, actively wanting Jackson to feel good.  Derek’s gotten a lot better about fulfilling needs but Danny just… gets it.

            Danny lets Jackson’s hands go from above his head and moves them down his body, putting them on his hips to hold him close while he dips his tongue continually into Jackson’s mouth.  Jackson fucking loves being kissed like this, when whomever seems like they can’t get enough and keeps coming back for more.  Derek’s a “once my tongue is in your mouth, suck on it” sort of guy and it’s great but this is just so beautifully different, Danny his own separate, special kind of love.  Jackson lets that float through his mind as he gets his hands under Danny’s jacket and shirt, feeling his warm, firm body and _needing_ more.

            “Upstairs, yeah?”  Jackson wants to be blanketed by Danny – and that’s hard as hell to do here in the doorway.

            “Yeah.”  It doesn’t stop him from giving Jackson one more kiss and then pulling him to the stair case, stopping every four steps to neck more.  Jackson can feel himself getting wetter and wetter, his underwear sticking to his dick like a second skin.  Hell, he’s got to tell Derek to cut back on whatever the stuff is he mixes for him.  It kinda feels like he’s wet himself and being with Danny does nothing but exacerbate it in a really incredible sort of way.

            Danny’s room has never stopped smelling like Danny, even in the time he’s been away.  Neat, ordered, with a queen sized bed against the far corner – Jackson would love to spend a weekend destroying it with him.  They’ve certainly done it to Jackson’s room enough times, explained away all sorts of broken mementos and knick knacks.  (Adolesence with each other was interesting, to say the least.)  Jackson walks backwards by memory to the bed, fully braced for Danny coming down on top of him. 

            That doesn’t happen, because he stops at the edge of the bed to undress himself.  “Don’t wanna do it later.”

            “Good call” – even though Jackson is torn between getting himself naked and watching more and more of Danny’s incredible body be revealed.  It’s a tough call, especially when Jackson spies the massive wet spot high on the left leg of Danny’s gray boxer briefs.

            “Don’t move.”  Jackson’s down to just his underwear too so he figure he can stop where he is – and leans forward to get Danny’s off and the moment his dick is free, it’s in Jackson’s mouth, no hesitation.  He’s not Derek-thick but god _damn_ he’s still got some girth, just as familiar now as it was when they were fourteen.  Danny’s precome is sweet like his mouth, his balls drawing up tighter the further Jackson does down on him. 

            “Fucking hell, Jackson, your _mouth._ ”  Danny looks down and tangles his fingers in Jackson’s hair, pulling gently and trying to stop himself from fucking Jackson’s lips, given how his hips stutter.

            Jackson looks up at him, eyes wide and bold.  _Do it, Danny.  Ruin my fucking mouth._

They’ve known each other long enough that the words don’t need to be said.  Danny just _gets_ it.  Without another moments hesitation Danny’s hips are thrusting and Jackson’s let his mouth go loose, spit and precome getting his lips wet while he lets Danny have what he wants.  He takes a moment to look over his body, feels his thigh muscles.  Danny’s unmarked my tattoos and piercings save for his tongue, and will likely stay that way.  His abs are model quality and his chest, holy hell, his chest could have been carved from marble – Jackson reaches up and splays his fingers out over his pecs, brushing Danny’s nipples and making him falter a bit.

            “You… that’s not fair.”  Danny pulls his dick out of Jackson’s mouth and pushes him up the bed, bracing himself over his body.  “What makes you think I don’t want a taste?”

            Jackson ruts his his hips against Danny’s, his dick poking through the fly of his underwear.  “Can’t think of a single thing stopping you there, babe.”

            Danny doesn’t need any more encouragement than that.  He’s kissing his way down Jackson’s body in an instant, licking at both nipples for the most intense minute of Jackson’s life before he’s swirling his tongue through his navel, fingers in Jackson’s waistband as his mouth follows the path of his treasure trail.  Jackson moans when Danny nips at his belly, his cock pulling free of his underwear and smacking his abs as Danny snaps it with his underwear.

            “I just felt precome splatter everywhere.”  Danny licks silvery drops off of Jackson’s skin, savoring each one.  “You’re like a fucking faucet.”

            “Derek’s doing – he keeps me hopped up on all sort of ‘natural enhancers’ so that I can keep up with.  Swear I’ve never jizzed more in my entire life.”  That much is true; even when he’s just by himself Jackson soaks whatever surface happens to be behind/under him, even more so with Derek’s cock in his ass.  Danny’s in for one _hell_ of a surprise here before long.

            “Fuck.”  Danny’s making these long, thick strings with Jackson’s precome, stretching them between his fingers and then rubbing the head of Jackson’s dick with his palm, making him squirm.  “Seriously, _fuck._ ”

            Jackson bites back a moan, Danny’s fingers playing right over his slit.  “You keep doing that and you’re gonna get both me and you wet.” 

            “Yeah, I… yeah.  Just...” Danny doesn’t say another word and opens his mouth wide, taking Jackson’s cock all the way down in one go.  Jackson cries out, his legs spreading wide to go even deeper.  Danny’s throat rubs the head of his dick, soft and wet, making Jackson’s eyes roll back in his head.  Blowjobs now are an almost out-of-body experience, made even better when Jackson tweaks his own nipples during.  His fingers go automatically to them, his head tossed back as Danny bobs up and down on him.  His mouth is both the same and different from Derek’s, more practiced because he’s such a giver whereas Derek’s an excellent receiver.  Danny keeps plunging the tip of his tongue into Jackson’s slit, teasing out even more precome.  He’s created a monster, Danny completely unable to get enough.  Who knows – maybe he can fulfill his fantasy soon of coming all over both Danny AND Derek’s faces.

            Danny finally comes up for air, his lips swollen and red.  “You’re a fucking _machine._ ”  He licks his mouth and tastes himself, his hands reaching for Jackson’s shoulders to pull him up right.  They end up on their knees, sharing the taste of Jackson’s body back and forth.  It feels like all of the air has been sucked right out of the room, nothing but heat left between their bodies.  Jackson’s only getting more and more turned on the longer he makes out with Danny, his dick leaking right down to the bed.

            “You really need to start thinking about fucking me, Danny – can’t hardly stand not having you inside me.”  Danny was the one who taught him to top, back when they were still in high school. Now he’s getting to return the favor, especially since Jackson’s become one _hell_ of a bottom in the meantime.  Derek’s constant encouragement has, in the end, paid off well.

            Danny rests his forehead against Jackson’s, reaching around his body to spread his cheeks and feel his hole. “Don’t have any condoms with me though.”

            “’S okay – wasn’t expecting you to use one.”  Jackson grins and bites gently at Danny’s bottom lip, keeping it between his teeth as Danny thinks about what Jackson’s saying.

            “You sure that’s okay?  Fucking you is one thing but fucking you raw? Jackson, I…”

            “I want you to do it, babe.  Fill me up with that thick cock and then leave me dripping.”  Jackson shoves his tongue back into Danny’s mouth before he gets another chance to hesitate.  He’s completely serious – hell, Jackson’s even forgotten what sex with a condom feels like.  That’s probably more of a comment on him than anything else, but Derek likes nothing between them.  No reason to not do the same for Danny.

            “Just need the lube – don’t move.”  Danny leans over the mattress to his nightstand, getting the tube of Pureglide that’s been his preferred brand for years.  Jackson spots a dildo next to it and maybe, just maybe, they’ll have to set up a Skype session when school starts back so he can watch Danny use it.  He can definitely return the favor as well, perhaps use the Bad Dragon Wolf’s Knot dildo Derek gave him for their anniversary earlier this year.  That thing is INSANE.

            “Want me to rim you first?”  Danny’s back now, chest to chest with Jackson and rubbing his ass with one hand while he puts the other on the back of Jackson’s neck.

            “In all fairness, I’m kinda dying here – just open me up quick, babe, you won’t hurt me.”  Derek’s mastered the art of quick fingering, as patience isn’t exactly one of his or Jackson’s strong points.  Of course he tries to do it well but sometimes, his knot hurts a little more than necessary.  Something else Derek swears will be easier to deal with when they’re actually mated.

            “Yeah, okay… just… yeah.”  Danny’s hands are trembling as he squirts lube into the fingers of his left hand, still face to face with Jackson as he reaches back between his cheeks and finds his hole.  He pulls face like ‘what the hell did I just touch’ and looks Jackson right in the eye.  “You’ve been waxing again, haven’t you?”

            “Just back there – I’ve been keeping everything else, in case you haven’t noticed.”  Jackson waves a hand down the front of his body.  “Makes Derek’s scruff feel better.”

            Danny either shudders from agreement or jealousy, it’s a bit hard to tell at the moment.  “Damn.”  He slides one finger in, and Jackson’s body automatically starts to go into reception mode.  “You’re fucking _tight._ ”

            “What, you think just because I take a massive cock on the regular I’d prolapse or something?”  Jackson gives Danny a shit-eating grin and kisses him, chasing away any thoughts of competitiveness with Derek and sucking on his tongue.  Danny gives back as good as he’s getting and adds another finger, fucking them in and out of Jackson’s in such a way that promises he does indeed plan to leave him dripping by the time this is over.  Jackson shivers with anticipation and leans more into Danny’s embrace, rubbing his nipples against Danny’s chest. 

            “If that’s your pillow talk, maybe you need to spend less time with your man.”  Danny kisses his neck and finger number three is in.  Jackson’s starting to feel that stretch of his own body in a way that makes sweat break out down his back, Danny’s expert touch continually finding his prostate and making precome leak even more copiously from his dick.  “Jackson?”

            “You’re… you’re doing a really good job.”  Jackson sinks his teeth into Danny’s shoulder when he feels Danny’s fingers crook inside him, lighting up about ten million different nerve endings and making him whimper.  “Fuck, Danny, I’m _ready._ ”

            Obediently, Danny takes his fingers out of his ass.  “Want you to ride me, Jackson, show off that body.”  Danny’s free hand rubs down Jackson’s front, feeling up his chest and abs.  “Can you do that for me?”

            What kind of friend would Jackson be if he didn’t?  “Lay down, babe.”  Jackson kisses Danny to the mattress, stretching him out so that their bodies slot together perfectly for just a moment, fitting in a way that that Derek and Jackson don’t.  Part of Jackson wishes he could have both of them full time, and another wants this, wants Danny to never leave and stop touching him.  He clamps down hard on those thoughts before they get the better of him and leans back, scooping up some of the precome leaking from his dick onto Danny’s belly to wet Danny’s cock for him.

            “The fact that you leak enough for to do that…”  Danny doesn’t get to finish his statement; Jackson’s already started to sink down on him, one hand on Danny’s cock and another on his chest to brace himself.  Jackson’s stretched enough that after Danny’s wide head is inside, the rest follows very quickly.  Gravity does the rest for Jackson and fully seated, he can tell Danny’s right against his sweet spot.

            “Please tell me someone gets to enjoy this on the regular, babe, because it’s too good to keep to just yourself.”  Jackson swallows the breathless feeling in his chest and grinds down on Danny, rocking his hips slow and sweet.  “Holy f _uck_ that’s good.”

            Danny grins up at him, squeezing Jackson’s hips in encouragement to move faster.  “Two way street, Jackson.”  Danny starts to fuck up into him, moving with a practiced grace that makes Jackson immensely glad he’s not his first.  Jackson bends down to kiss and hold Danny’s face, moving himself so that the natural curve of Danny’s cock can follow through more naturally.  Every time he slides back in it’s the sweetest kind of agony, making his cock and body pulse so that it feels like he’s imploding.  Danny’s tongue is right against his own, half-kisses and lip bites driving them fast towards the edge.  They moan in sync with each other, no inhibitions, no hiding – there’s a massive benefit to fucking someone you’ve known your whole life.

            Jackson couldn’t be more glad that it’s Danny he’s doing this with.

            “Jackson, baby, fuck… I’m gonna come, your fucking _ass..._ ”  Danny’s hips snap up a couple more times and that’s it, he’s gone, the veins in his neck standing out as he comes hard and deep, leaving Jackson to watch and _feel_ the warmth spreading, come leaking from his body as he pulls out halfway.  He’s still hard and Jackson takes advantage of it, fucking himself on Danny just enough to put him over the edge.

            “Close your eyes” is all the warning Danny gets.  Jackson gets two strokes on his cock before he explodes, covering Danny’s eyes with his hand and pumping himself dry with the other, his come spraying out in a shotgun blast of droplets, soaking Danny, the headboard, and the sheets around him.  It’s almost intolerably good, feeling like his spine is tightening and tightening the longer his orgasm goes on.  Danny tries to help but Jackson can’t endure another hand on him, not when everything is already oversensitive and raw.

            His dick is still throbbing when the last drops leak out, Danny a shiny, spunk-covered mess pretty much everywhere save for his eyes.  “You can… you can come out now, babe.”

            Danny shakes Jackson off and looks around, mouth agape.  “Is this normal, or were you just happy to see me?”

            “Babe, I don’t have a fucking clue – that was… that one was big.”  Jackson scoops up some with his fingers out of Danny’s come gutters and tastes himself.  “Oh wow?”

            “Good?”  Danny does the same, watching Jackson’s mouth as he fellates his hand.  “Shit, yeah, _very_ good.”

            They’re still cleaning each other up when they hear the front door open.  It’s the fastest Jackson’s ever gotten cleaned up and dressed in his life.

___

            Derek hasn’t heard from Jackson in… almost forty hours.  Which shouldn’t be that concering, but it is.  Normally Jackson’s sent lewd pictures of _some_ sort by now, whether it’s of himself or whatever he’s touching himself to.  The boy’s got a libido that even Derek finds to be astounding – and he has excellent taste in porn, so it’s a win for Derek.

            But he does miss him.  And he knows full well that when Danny’s in town, they’re gonna fuck.  But that’s fine, because Derek gave his permission for it.  Once things are back to normal, Derek’s sure he’ll get a play-by-play account of everything they did, too.  Listening to Jackson describe those activities in that low, sexy voice of his will inevitably end with Derek blowing a massive load all over himself and Jackson, Jackson jammed up against his side and his fingers between his legs as he plays with his hole. 

            Hell, he’s getting turned on just from thinking about that hypothetical.  He knows he should be chopping more firewood or putting together an agenda for the next pack meeting but fuck it, he hasn’t come since Jackson ate him out on the dining room table, and that’s way too long to go without for a man in his situation. 

            Derek leaves his legal pad on the kitchen table and goes to his study, his computer still awake from where he was looking over his financials earlier.  He downsizes everything marked “official business” and opens the drive where he’s saved every nude Jackson’s ever sent him, putting them on a slideshow that moves slowly enough to where he can fully appreciate each and every one.

            Five minutes into it, he’s got his pants around his ankles and his dick in hand, precome steadily oozing from his slit and Jackson’s gorgeous hole on full screen.  He actually took this one with Jackson’s phone, right before he was about to eat him out. He thinks back to the exact circumstances of the picture- he’d driven down to visit Jackson at school for just a night, so fucking horny for him that he’d sped the whole way with his hand down his pants.  They had nearly broken the dorm bed’s frame and left a huge mess of come all over the wall where Jackson had insisted on taking Derek’s load on his face.  Backsplash can be a bitch at the best of times.

            “Fuckin’ sexy, baby boy.” Derek moans as he starts to feel his hole get wet, wishing he’d remembered to bring his dildo from the bedroom the last time he watched porn.  He settles for his own fingers, two going right in as he slides down in his chair and puts his feet up on the edge of the desk.  He’s sure he looks ridiculous right now but _fuck_ he’s horny – and his boyfriend is elsewhere.  Better to do it himself and not be antsy rather than wait for Jackson to show up.

            He hears the front door open without a knock and he freezes, Jackson’s laughter echoing in the foyer mingled with another voice – Danny’s.  It has to be.  Quickly as he can, Derek hauls his pants up and tucks his erection back into his cut off sweatpants, deciding he’ll just have to deal with the wet around his hole.  Not much he can do about the flush spreading down from his face, either.

            Before Derek has the chance to shut the screen off, Jackson bursts into the study, bringing the smell of snow and Irish Spring with him.  “Oh, so that’s what you were doing.”  He gestures to the photo of himself on the screen, face turned towards the camera and Derek’s dick buried halfway in his ass.  “Wouldn’t you rather have the real thing, anyway?”

            Derek’s frozen to the spot, Danny’s chin hooked over Jackson’s shoulder and looking at him with an expression that tells Derek everything he needs to know – they’re both in the mood.

            “Upstairs.”

            Danny and Jackson move so fast that Derek gets lightheaded just watching them bolt out of the doorway and up the stairs.      

            Derek leaves his shorts beneath his chair, seeing as how he’s not going to need them very shortly anyway.  His hard dick swings with his body as he walks up the stairs, hearing Danny and Jackson laughing from the master bedroom.  Surprisingly, he’s calm, in a way.  This isn’t his first threesome and he sincerely doubts it’s Jackson’s or Danny’s either.  He doesn’t think about how his relationship with Jackson might be affected once this over, simply because he’s confident it won’t.  It’s not like Jackson just grabbed some random guy off the street to bring into he and Derek’s bed.  Indeed, he’s the only other guy Derek would ever trust him with.

            And fuck all if he doesn’t want to kiss Danny, just to see what it’s like.  Knowing that he and Jackson learned to kiss on each other, he’s got an idea of how good it’s going to be.

            “Don’t you two look comfy?”  Derek stands at the foot of his bed, Jackson and Danny rolling around on the mattress naked and exchanging kisses that are very quickly turning from playful to serious.  He waits for them to look up, stroking his cock in their direction and letting his precome drip freely.  Both of them stop what their doing, licking their lips and then looking at each other like they already have a plan in place to do… something.

            “Say, Danny – you’ve not kissed Derek before, have you?”  Jackson’s mouthing at Danny’s neck but looking Derek in the eye, _trust me, babe,_ unspoken in his expression.  Derek gives him the tiniest nod – message received.

            “Can’t say I have.  Is that permission to take what I want?”  Danny’s already moving out of Jackson’s embrace, shuffling forward on his knees.  Derek’s stomach flops at the intensity of Danny’s gaze.  No wonder he’s got a reputation as a seducer – Derek himself couldn’t be immune to those dark eyes.

            “Absolutely – just make sure you get some from down below, too.”  Jackson moves into position below Danny and like their minds are one, Danny’s tongue slides into Derek’s mouth the moment Jackson’s goes under his foreskin.  It’s enough to nearly send him reeling backwards, only for two strong, sure pairs of hands to hold him firmly in place.  Jackson was right about one thing – Danny’s a tremendous kisser.  His mouth and lips taste faintly of warm honey, whether that’s deliberate or enhanced something Derek can’t even begin to think about right now.  He just knows that he tastes _amazing._

Jackson’s already got his right hand between Derek’s legs, his thumb pressed up behind his balls and his middle and index fingers stroking over hole, coaxing even more wetness out.  Derek realizes that he’s at the mercy of these two without even having been consulted first and you know that?  He’s okay with that.  Very, very okay.  He’s already decided he’s going to go along with whatever happens.

            “Suck on his tongue, Danny, he fuckin’ _loves_ that shit.”  Danny does as he’s told and fuck, he’s really something else at it, too.  There’s to trepidation in Danny’s actions, either – if he’s afraid of Derek, it isn’t showing.  Jackson’s fingers go from teasing at his hole to sliding inside it, wet enough now that he can feel himself dripping.  Jackson isn’t shy about going right for his prostate, either, knowing it’s just going to get him that much more riled up. 

            Danny adds a little teeth to the mix as he pulls at Derek’s lip as well, making him whimper.  The sounds stops Danny cold, looking at him like he can’t believe he just made that sound.  Between Jackson’s fingers up his ass and Danny fucking his mouth with his tongue, can he really be blamed for letting that particular noise escape?

            “You okay, babe?”  Jackson’s talking to Derek, his voice a pleasant rumble against the side of Derek’s cock.  “Sounds like you’re having a little too much fun up there.”

            “Your friend is… fuck, Jackson, he’s pretty great.”  Derek actually cups Danny’s face and chases another kiss like the one preceding, keyed up enough now that his knot is starting to swell.

            “Don’t have to tell me – just wait til you feel what he’s like on your cock.”

            That’s the cue to switch and moving in perfect sync, Jackson’s where Danny was and again, Derek whimpers as Danny swallows his cock.  Either Danny’s never had a foreskin to play with or he’s encountered it before, because he seems to know intuitively how to suck Derek to where every nerve ending is alight, every fold is touched.  Jackson’s practically got his tongue wrapped around Derek’s, doing his best to pull it out of his mouth with his own.  Derek honestly wasn’t expecting this, this complete and utter assault on his body.  Danny must have been clued in on how Derek gets wet because he’s soon fingering Derek open too, leading Derek to break his kiss with Jackson.

            “Why are you two so fascinated with my behind all of a sudden?”  His voice sounds raspy, lust-heavy and worn.  Jackson kisses his throat, working his way back up to his ear.

            “Original plan was you and Danny were gonna fuck me – but I can’t handle both your knot and his dick.  So here’s an idea – we fuck _you._ ”

            Derek whimpers again, and not because he’s turned off.  They’ve already done a magnificent job of putting him at their mercy, so there’s no reason to stop now.  Besides, it’s likely to feel better than he anticipates; between the two of them, his ass is going to be stuffed _full._

“Fuck, _do it_ baby.”  It’s not like it’s necessarily going to hurt in the morning, and Jackson does have a point.  Derek’s definitely better equipped to handle it than they are.

            “Danny, ease up – time for the big stuff.”  Jackson brings Danny up for air and for a long, glorious moment, Derek gets to watch them share the taste of his body back and forth.  It’s addicting to watch, both of them as gorgeous and hungry for it as can be – but with Jackson’s promise, he’s got other things on his mind.

            “Just one request – I want you on top.”  Derek pokes Jackson in the chest, pleading with his eyes.  No matter they’ve brought in a third person – Jackson’s still his guy.

            “Yeah, yeah, we can do that. Danny?”

            Danny lays on his back, stretched long ways on the bed.  He’s got a stunning body, the tongue piercing Derek had nearly choked on earlier flashing brightly as he licks his lips.  He’s got a really beautifully thick cock, the sort you don’t let go of easily.  Derek gets into position and lies back to chest on top of him, feeling safe as Danny wraps his arms around him and Jackson guides him in.  Danny feels good and then _fantastic_ as he slides in, Jackson placing a pillow underneath them to keep him better in place. 

            “That… that’s really fucking good, Danny.”  Derek turns his head and goes for another kiss, neither of them really moving just yet.  Jackson’s watching, up on his knees and committing the image before him to memory. 

            “You guys look great – but I’m afraid I gotta cut in here.  Ready, babe?”  Jackson gets into position, teasing the tip of his cock around the slick upper edge of Derek’s hole.

            “C’mon, Jackson, this is killing me.”  He means that in the “I’m so fucking hard I might die” sense, not the fact that the position is hard to hold with sincerity.  Alright, well maybe some of that – but Jackson’s taught him just how much of a pleasure it is to receive, and right now Derek’s gifts are bounteous.

            Jackson distracts him with a kiss as he lines his cock up and fuck, _fuck_  it’s almost too much, feeling the extra stretch of Jackson entering his body.  All of his senses save for feeling lock up, like it’s focusing the entirety of his energy just to experience this.  Jackson moans brokenly once he’s fully seated, reaching for both Derek and Danny to bring them a little closer together.

            “You okay, Derek?”  Jackson plants little feather light kisses up his jawline, eventually working his way back to his mouth.  Derek doesn’t have it in him to speak – so he nods.

            “Good.” 

            Clearly that’s all of the okay they need, because Jackson starts to fuck him _hard_ without so much as a warning, and Danny does what he can from his position.  Not that it particularly matters whether both of them are moving or not, because Derek feels like he’s about to fall apart. 

            Jackson gets his hands on Derek’s face and goes for a biting kiss, the motion of his dick pushing both him and Danny right against his prostate, filling his knot up even bigger, his cock trapped against his stomach.  Danny reaches up and tweaks his nipples, sending an electric jolt down his spine.  Derek can’t fathom every sensation roiling through his body right now, can’t count how many times he moans or even the number of “fuck yeah, babes” Jackson murmurs against his lips.  All Derek feels is heat and pressure, crushing to the point of overwhelming him.

            Between the angle of Danny’s cock inside him and the way Jackson’s weight is bearing down on him, Derek knows he’s not going to last much longer.  His knot is huger than ever, Danny’s hands working magic on his chest – it’s too much, weight too much and all it takes is Jackson hitting him just right one more time before he explodes.  And explodes, and explodes, and explodes.

            Danny gets coated with come, his chin hooked over Derek’s right shoulder to watch Jackson, Jackson’s hips snapping with every pulse until he shudders and Derek feels it, his come mixing with slick and leaking out down their balls.  Danny doesn’t follow but a moment later, teeth sunk right into his flesh and drawing blood.  Derek’s wolf nearly manifests at the sudden pain but he clamps down on it fast, instead just baring fangs and howling as Jackson fucks the last of his orgasm out of himself.

            “Danny – remember…”

            Derek doesn’t realize he’s being pulled out of until Danny’s slid out from underneath him and both he and Jackson are between his legs, their mouths to either side of his dick as they lap up the come still pouring out of him.  His orgasm never really stopped but watching the two of them put their mouths on his swollen, slick cock head – it pushes him over the edge a second time.

            Before it’s over, blackness overtakes him and he’s falling, falling….

___

            It’s cold again when Derek wakes up.

            “Derek?”

            Derek turns his head, seeking out whomever just voiced his name in the darkness.  Immediately he picks up the familiar scent of Jackson, and only Jackson.  Danny’s is gone, and the sheets beneath him are clean.

            “What the fuck happened?”

            He feels Jackson move closer to him in the darkness and rest his chin on his chest.  “You came so fucking hard you passed out.  And then kept coming even while you were unconscious.  That was… six hours ago?”

            _Fuck._

“Sorry I clocked out on the two of you.”  He missed cuddling, the post-sex haze, all of his favorite parts – but now he’s remembering, just how consumed he felt, to be taken apart like that.

            “Oh, don’t worry – Danny and I swapped plenty of your come after you went out.  There was _a lot._ ”  Jackson’s hand moves beneath the covers to squeeze his dick, very much tender around where his knot swells.  Automatically Derek shies away from his touch, and Jackson stops.

            “Bet that was a pretty sight.”

            “We recorded it for posterity – and kept your unconscious body out of the picture.  Mostly.”  Jackson leans over and turns on a light, letting Derek finally get a good look at him.  He looks completely drained, but _happy._ Serene, even.

            Derek brings his hand up to his face and strokes Jackson’s cheek.  “Look, babe… if you want to keep messing around with Danny after we’re together like that-”

            A finger to his lips stops his train of thought immediately.  “We… had a talk, too.  Danny understands, believe me.  Not in the ‘we’re never going to see each other again’ way, but we are going to stop fucking around.  I wouldn’t do that to you, Derek, even with him.”

            Maybe it’s the emotions, his tired body, whatever – but Derek feels the prickle of tears behind his eyelids.  “You always have to wait until I can’t move to drop this stuff on me, huh?”

            Jackson straddles his stomach and leans down to give him a long, slow kiss.

            “What can I say, Derek – it’s the only time you listen well.”

            To be completely honest, he isn’t lying.

            But Jackson doesn’t have to know that.


End file.
